


Pet Names

by divaofdespair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divaofdespair/pseuds/divaofdespair
Summary: When the Commanders fought, they all tried to mend things.





	

"Jackie, angel." Gabriel's voice was dangerously sweet and strained in the ears of every agent on the field. When Jack had given the order to move in, Gabriel knew that a private call would have been ignored. And being patched in to the mission channel from his office half a world away, he didn't have another option that he could get to in time. "Do you want to make me a war widow? Because I just heard you say that you intend to commit suicide."

"What you heard me say, _mi amor_ ," Jack returned, an edge of anger to his own saccharine tone, "is that there are fucking kids in there. And you have to be married to be a widow."

"This ain't the time for that can of worms, _canarito_. You wanna' talk about that? Then you pull those two slices of white bread you call an ass out of there and come the fuck home. _Alive_."

"Babe, we went through this in Karachi, and I made it back in one piece then. I can't leave those kids in there."

"And you know how I feel about kids, sunshine, so I want you to appreciate how hard it is for me that I'm begging you—actually _begging_ you, Jack—to get the fuck out of there."

"If you two would like to wrap up the foreplay," Ana cut in sharply, "I am in position at Delta."

A few long, awkward moments passed. Finally, Jack's voice, completely cool: his Strike-Commander voice. "Your advice has been noted, Blackwatch Commander Reyes, but my orders remain unchanged."

Gabriel growled. In the background, there was the dull shatter of something that he'd thrown across his office. "Did you seriously just fucking rank check me, Morrison?" he snarled.

"Gabe, _cariño_ , I'm just--"

"Don't even fucking start that shit with me, _Commander_."

"I never asked to be the one making the calls." It was a weak defense, but 'I have to do the right thing' never got them anywhere.

"Oh, but you sure as fuck didn't think twice when they offered to let you. You wanna' make me bury you so goddamned badly? Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want, just like always. But if you make it home I swear to Christ I'm going to pull the fucking trigger myself."

"Call your grandmother, Gabriel. I love you."

"Fuck you, Jack."

* * *

 

A few hours later, it was Angela that spoke first on the transport home. "You did the right thing, Commander Morrison."  
"Thanks," Jack had muttered flatly.

"You are welcome to stay with me and Fareeha for as long as you need," Ana offered.  
The blond leaned back in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't deny they'd need time apart. Again. "Just let me sleep on the couch this time, Ana, I hate to--"  
"Nonsense," she said, in a way that made it perfectly clear she was unwilling to argue. "Fareeha only offers her room because she feels like she's too old to ask to sleep in mine without an excuse." She smiled fondly. "It's worth the trouble."

"Someone should take Reyes out for drinks," Genji chimed in. "I'd do it, but.." he tapped his metal faceplate.

"I got some stuff that should be able to knock even him on his ass," Torbjörn said with a grin. "Been meanin' to try it out."

"I wouldn't recommend that," came McCree's voice through their communicators. They'd patched him into a separate channel to listen in; he knew Reyes best after Morrison. "He's meaner'n a wet panther if he gets a few drinks in 'im after he and Jack've been fightin'."

"Perhaps that is not the best idea this time, friend," Reinhardt agreed.

"Any y'all play chess?"

"Ah!" Genji looked up. "He mentioned wanting to learn to play Go a while back. I can finally teach him."

Jack sighed. "If you're not going to mind your own goddamned business, at least don't piss him off worse. It's supposed to be cold tomorrow; best way to get on his good side on a cold day is to warm him up." After a moment, the Commander almost sullenly added, "he really liked that tea you brought him last week."

 

A few years later, it was Angela that spoke again, this time to a Hearings Committee. _Just make the truth sound like what they want to hear_ , Reyes had told her, _we'll need an ear in the UN_.   
"After Morrison's promotion to strike commander," she began coolly, "his relationship with Reyes changed."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I feel like any chill Jack and Gabe might have had about their relationship went right out the window the first time one of them thought the other was actually going to die. They're both such drama queens.


End file.
